El ocaso de la reina
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: Frieda Reiss, ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? ¿Cómo era ser la portadora de un poder que, quiera o no, la subyugaba? Introspección/teoría sobre los pensamientos de la última reina de las murallas en poseer la coordenada antes de morir. One shot especial por el cumpleaños de Frieda Reiss según Hajime Isayama 02/Feb. Coloreado de Sayriinablack.


**El ocaso de la reina**

Quise hacer tanto… ¿Cómo fue que me perdí a mi misma? ¿Cuándo?

…Mentira, sí sé cuándo fue: El día en que heredé el poder de mi tío Uri.

De haber sabido lo que conllevaba… ¡Ja! Miento. Volvería a tomar el poder, sólo para darles a mis hermanos, aunque sea, un poco más de tiempo para que vivan.

13 años. ¡Bien! Sabía que no llegaría a cumplir 30 años… No imaginé que ni siquiera lograría llegar a los 20.

Soy la reina de este lugar, de las murallas, de esta isla que nadie sabe que es una isla… Y a la vez soy la esclava de mi antepasado.

¡Qué irónico! Reina y esclava a la vez.

Quise liberarlos a todos, acabar con los titanes… Si tan sólo su voluntad no me atara las manos.

¡No puedo hacer nada! No puedo rebelarme… Y sólo puedo verlos a todos vivir y sufrir adentro de estos muros, saber que a cada expedición, soldados perecen fuera de las murallas; y rogar porque vivamos en paz el mayor tiempo posible.

Justo pensé que el fin se acercaba hoy, que la retribución por las atrocidades de nuestros ancestros por fin nos había alcanzado.

Estaba dispuesta a entregarme a Marley una vez que llegaran hasta mí, y cumplir con la voluntad de mi ancestro.

Estaba… ¿De verdad lo estaba? ¡¿Acaso tenía opción?!

Las visiones...

Los gritos...

La guerra...

Aquellos inocentes caídos... ¿Porqué? Ymir, ¡Tú no buscabas esto! ¡Tú trataste de liberar a nuestro pueblo! ¡No dejarnos encerrados en tres murallas!

Somos pecadores, sí... Puedo verlo con claridad. ¡Ja! Como si pudiera dejar de ver eso.

Como si pudiera liberarme de sus pensamientos.

«Si Marley desea exterminar a todos los erdianos, lo aceptaré.» Ymir Fritz no aceptaría eso... ¡Por eso adquirió el poder titan!

«Si Marley se fortalece, y trata de matar a la familia real, o al titan fundador, lo aceptaré.» Dejar que maten a mi familia... ¡Jamás!

«Pero, hasta que el día de la retribución llegue, quiero vivir dentro de las murallas, quiero disfrutar de este breve paraíso, este mundo sin conflicto, por favor, sólo pido que me concedan eso.»

¡Patrañas!

¿Paraíso? ¿Mundo sin conflicto?

¡¿Qué esperabas, Karl Fritz?! ¿De verdad pensaste que la gente jamás querría su libertad?

A cada exploración de la legión de reconocimiento de la que me entero, sólo pienso en los soldados que morirán devorados intentando salir de esta jaula en la que nos encerraste.

Eres un secuestrador... Y a mi me obligas a ser tu cómplice, porque no puedo hacer otra cosa que llevar esta mordaza que significa portar tu poder.

El poder de Ymir Fritz, corrompido por sus sucesores.

Unos que por su ambición causaron dolor y destrucción.

Otro que al querer expiar lo sucedido, causó también dolor y destrucción.

La muralla ha caído, y a pesar de tener el poder... ¡Demonios! ¡No puedo hacer nada!

Rezar, ¿De qué sirve encerrarnos en esta cueva a rezar? La gente está muriendo en estos momentos, y nosotros estamos aquí... Pero sí, ya que no puedo pelear, ¡No puedo hacer nada! Sólo puedo rezar por todos ellos.

Yo debería hacer algo... ¡¿De qué sirve este poder si tan sólo soy un recipiente sin voluntad?!

Pasos... escuchamos pasos, y una respiración.

Volteamos... ¿Quién es ese sujeto?

—Soy un erdiano, vengo de fuera de los muros; como ustedes, soy un sujeto de Ymir.

¡¿Qué acaba de decir?! No es posible... ¡¿Porqué ha dicho todo eso?!

¡Aquí nadie sabe sobre los erdianos!

¡Nadie sabe sobre Ymir Fritz!...

Nadie sabe que hay un mundo fuera de los muros.

—Antes de que la gente de los muros sea devorada, ¡Rey de los muros! Por favor, ¡Debe matar de una vez a los titanes que están atacando!

Eso quiero... ¡Rayos! ¡Eso debería de hacer!

¡Te odio, Karl Fritz! ¡Te odio por atarme las manos!

¡Te odio por condenarme a mi, a mi tío Uri, a mi abuelo, y a cada generación Reiss que tomó tu poder después de que tú lo hicieras!

Grisha Jaeger, ¿Quieres mi poder? ¿Deseas ser el portador de esta maldición?

Ulklin, Dikr, Abel, Florian... Historia. No permitiré que ustedes sean los esclavos de este poder, ¡No quiero que él los atormente de esta manera!

Que ate sus manos.

Que cierre sus bocas.

Y que los atormente a cada maldito segundo.

¿Quieres esto, Grisha Jaeger?

Aunque no deba pelear, y aunque deba esperar aquí, sentada, que Marley actúe... Grisha Jaeger, tú no eres Marley.

Lo sé, Karl Fritz, yo no debería pelear... Vete al diablo.

—¡Frieda!

 **F I N**

 _Un pequeño shot por el cumpleaños de la Reina de las murallas, la última de los Reiss en poseer el Titan Fundador._

 _¡Frieda merece más love en este fandom!_

 _Dedicado a mi adorada Aredhiel, con quien comparto el amor a Frieda._

 _Espero les haya gustado este shot y si es así, agradeceré su bello review._

 _Besos!_


End file.
